good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson
Tomcat/Crimson Tomcat/Crimson(Crimsonheatwave42) is a male forumer and the leader of the Lightside Elites. Personality Tomcat/Crimson is relatively unpredictable, but his personality follows four basic principles: -Justice over Mercy -Logic over Feeling -Honest Criticism is better than false praise -Peace over excitement He has been called a Tsundere, though he really isn't that aggressive and would just prefer people to work out their own problems. He is also known for not holding back with criticisms. Description Tomcat/Crimson is an elven male, about 5'4" and weighing just over a hundred pounds. He has an average appearance, with slightly tanned skin, short, dark brown hair, and a moderate build. Biography Tomcat/Crimson joined the fighting very early on, quickly discovering his flipside. However, for most of the war he was impersonated by his cousin, Aquamarine. He reappeared, however, once his flipside, Maroon, trapped and nearly killed Aquamarine. His body is twelve(almost thirteen) years old, but his mind is slightly older(Due to spending time in time hollows). Powers/Abilities Tomcat/Crimson's powers are identical to those of a Fire Spirit of Eä. He also has the abilities of a Wayminder(Creon) and a Force-sensitive(SW Universe). However, the latter two abilities are nothing special: He only has the abilities of an average Wayminder, and his force powers are limited to simple things(Basic telepathy and telekinesis). The flames he makes are hot enough to vaporize steel, and cannot be seized control of by another pyromancer or magic-user. They are, of course, capable of vaporizing water, but they can b quenched if he is under to much water to vaporize it all(i.e. A lake or ocean) or if countered with magical substances of similar power. About 25% of his power is stored in his swords. Tomcat/Crimson's main strength lies in more conventional combat: strategy, melee, etc. He is an expert in kenjutsu, Soresu, Djem So, and Vinestance, and still learning. He is also five times as strong as a human(due to muscles modifications), has animal-like senses, and skin tougher then a human's(Not quite armor-like, but impervious to things like shards of glass, thorns, and the like). His bones are made of a titanium/gold alloy that is four times as strong as pure titanium and organic-friendly. Swords His swords, Justflame and Truthshard, are basically weaponized versions of the Ring of Sauron, though Crimson didn't put as much power into his as Sauron did his. Justflame lookes like red-hot iron, and is a hot as it as well, burning enemies who touch it. Truthshard looks like a mirror, perfectly reflecting everything around it. Together, they weigh about ten pounds. The swords hold some of Tomcat/Crimson's power, so he would be weakened if they were to be stolen, but the swords would attempt to return to him and would do their best to hurt the one who took them. = Weapon Forms = Tomcat/Crimson typically keeps them in the forms of hidden blades, which look like thick armbands. They can change into any shape on command, though they are most effective in the shapes of weapons or tools. They can be wielded as one weapon or two. When combined, Justflame is typically the handle and Truthshard the blade. = Benefits = Each half has benefits. Truthshard has more of Crimson's power--it is incredibly dangerous. Justflame is as hot as molten metal, meaning that it burns enemies on contact. It also has more mass, meaning it hits harder. Since Crimson controls the weapon's shape with his mind, whenever the weapon he's using is an edged weapon, the sharpened edge is sharp enough to pass between nerves-- meaning that you won't know you've been cut until your arm falls off. Category:Forumers Category:Light Side Category:Alive